


Sometimes a World on Fire Gets a Little Warmer

by warehousefullofkraken



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of needles, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Tattoos, avocados at law and a little something extra, guacamole, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warehousefullofkraken/pseuds/warehousefullofkraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which early Sunday morning cuddles meet a tatted-up Karen Page and an irrepressibly helpful Foggy Nelson.</p><p>Face-squishingly adorable fluff, essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a World on Fire Gets a Little Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> Because my favorite Daredevil ship tag is BARREN and I like girls with tattoos.

He would have never expected any of this as a bright-eyed law student-okay, maybe some of this, Foggy did start the year telling him he was gorgeous-but not these feelings.  
Not this security, not this warmth.

And it was warm, sandwiched between Foggy and Karen. Matt smiled a little drowsily into his pillow, happily pretending everyone was still asleep even though their breathing changed ten minutes ago into something deliberate and lighter. Playing along worked most of the time. Karen shifted suddenly, sprawled onto her back and stretched a bit. He felt the pressure of her limbs into the mattress, the heat radiating off her bare skin, the smell of her. Okay, playing along was over now.

“Morning,” he murmured, throat dry and sleep thick. He could almost hear her skin stretch into a smile, and Foggy wrapped an arm closer around his waist, pressing into his back.

“Morning, everyone”, Foggy practically cooed from behind him. “Hey, K, is that new? Never seen it before, and I was under the impression I’d seen quite a bit of you.” Matt bit back the ‘neither have I’ that rose easily to his lips and waited for an explanation. Foggy was getting good at doing that, relaying information with two senses. Karen got warmer next to him. She was blushing. “Because that is an impressive back tat, babe, and I seem to remember a certain fear of needles from a member of our company.” Karen shifted more fully to her side, then seemed to rethink it and stayed where she was.

“I just didn’t want to watch your mother’s gallbladder surgery video, Foggy. No one did. Ever.” The hum in Foggy’s throat was a concession. “The tattoo was a few years ago. I fell in love with the swirling.”

Suddenly Foggy lurched forward and grabbed Matt’s hand, his soft, sleep-flushed skin wrapping around him. Foggy fumbled for a few seconds until he manged to get Matt’s fingers loose and splayed how he wanted (and nearly crushing Matt in the process) and started slowly running his fingers along Karen’s skin, tracing her tattoo. Karen’s heart started to flutter as he trailed tracks of heat along her skin.

A picture started burning into Matt’s brain. A central lily, (he guessed a soft pink, something with a gradient), flowing into tendrils that trailed along Karen’s spine and across her shoulders and waist in smooth, spiraling lines. A few smaller whorls made up the leaves by the base of the flower, and Foggy softly pressing his finger dot by dot into Karen’s back was probably decorative circles or bubbles.  
It was a flower floating in a sea of its own making, anchoring itself down firmly where it decided it wanted to be, creating something beautiful. Matt smiled, one of the big grins that lit up his face.

“Beautiful.”


End file.
